


Dressing Up

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Formalwear, Galra are sexy, Pining Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Allura closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her face in a praying gesture. She might not be particularly religious, but right now, she felt like she had to thank Mother Universe and Kolivan’s own genetic code for this beautiful, beautiful sight.based on 1 word prompt: Allurivan + fancy





	Dressing Up

They were planning to hold a diplomatic meeting with the Lilakki people and they were all required to wear some fancy clothes. It had been a busy day of fitting and designing fancy clothes based on each of their cultures at the Castle of Lions. Coran had to whip up the mind-reading device to get the design they all wanted.

 

Shiro and Hunk decided to go with some simple but sharp outfit that they called the tuxedo–which, in Allura’s opinion, looked a little bit boring. Lance and Pidge would be wearing fancy dresses–Lance in [glittery dark blue with scandalously high front slit](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c502e64787c7cd493ad623cfe0e5e548/tumblr_ol7z9kzsOZ1rrzmi2o5_r2_250.gif), while Pidge in [soft green flouncy knee-length skirt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/99c901480b3f33826da59956711cfb36/tumblr_on7tz2xP531ssdkw6o1_1280.png).

 

Keith and Kolivan, though–

 

As it turned out, Kolivan had been teaching Keith _a lot_  about his Galran culture and heritage–they decided to go in traditional Galran formal wear. Apparently, the traditional Galran formal wear had changed since ten thousand years ago and right at this moment, Allura wasn’t sure to whom should she be thankful.

 

The Galran formal wear was designed to emphasis the wide shoulders, narrow hips, and long limbs. On Keith, they looked slightly ridiculous– he had to wear shoulder pads and Coran had to modify the model a little bit so it would look flattering on Keith’s human proportion. He looked okay on it, at least.

 

On Kolivan, on the other hand…

 

If Allura thought Kolivan looked great in his dark armors, then he was _absolutely gorgeous_  in white fancy clothes. There was a floor length cape draping from his shoulders, made out of sheer material that sparkled and glittered like an expanse of nebula.

 

“I hope this is not too excessive”, Kolivan said to no one in particular.

 

Allura closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her face in a praying gesture. She might not be particularly religious, but right now, she felt like she had to thank Mother Universe and Kolivan’s own genetic code for this beautiful, beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
